The Muppet Christmas Carol
The Muppet Christmas Carol is the fourth feature film to star the Muppets, and the first produced after the death of Muppets creator Jim Henson. Released in 1992, it was one of many film adaptations of Charles Dickens' A Christmas Carol. Gonzo, claiming to be Dickens himself, narrates the story, with the help of Rizzo the Rat. Michael Caine plays Ebenezer Scrooge, with Muppets taking the rest of the parts -- including Kermit the Frog as Bob Cratchit, Miss Piggy as Emily Cratchit, Robin the Frog as Tiny Tim, and Fozzie Bear as Fozziwig. Synopsis In this adaptation of the timeless story, as told here by Gonzo and Rizzo, it is Christmas Eve in London. The merriment is not shared by Ebenezer Scrooge, a surly money-lender who is more interested in profit than celebration. So cold to the season of giving is Scrooge that his book-keeping staff, including loyal employee Bob Cratchit, has to plead with him just to have the day off work during Christmas. Later that evening, Scrooge finds himself face-to-face with his former business partners, Jacob and Robert Marley (Statler and Waldorf), who have been condemned to shackles in the afterlife as payment for the horrible deeds they committed under Scrooge's employment. They warn him that he will share the same fate if he doesn't change his ways, and foretell the coming of three spirits throughout the night. Scrooge is first visited by the Ghost of Christmas Past, a child-like specter who takes Scrooge on a journey back through time to his youth. He recalls his early school days, during which he focused on his studies; the meeting of a young girl named Belle (Meredith Braun), with whom he would later fall in love; and the final parting between Belle and Scrooge, despite Scrooge's protests that he would marry her as soon as there was enough money. Later, Scrooge meets the Ghost of Christmas Present, a somewhat forgetful entity who lives only for the here and now. He gives Scrooge a glimpse into the holiday celebrations of others, including Bob Cratchit and his family. The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come reveals the most chilling revelation that young Tiny Tim will not survive the coming year, thanks in no small part to the penniless existence of the Cratchit family. Furthermore, it is revealed that when Scrooge's own time has passed, others will certainly delight in his absence from the world. It is this final epiphany that jolts Scrooge back into humanity, and vows to celebrate with his fellow man. Scrooge plans a feast for Bob Cratchit and his kin, and learns to adopt the spirit of Christmas throughout the year. Edits Like many films, when The Muppet Christmas Carol was going through production, many concepts, ideas, and even songs were conceived which did not make it into the final film. The song "When Love Is Gone" was originally planned to be part of the film; however, it was dropped when film makers found that the test audiences (mainly family viewers with younger children) become restless during the scene. Its reprise at the film's finale, "The Love We Found," and the pop version over the closing credits, were retained. Producers felt the song slowed the film down, and was not Muppet-focused; plus the film was already pushing the limits of many younger viewers' attention spans in the test screenings. The producers decided to cut the song from the theatrical release of the film. It was not until the film was released on home video that the song was presented to the viewers. They felt that the song worked better in a home-viewing context, and audiences would be more accepting, understanding and appreciative of its inclusion. Since they regretted cutting the important song from the theatrical edit, they decided to add it back in to the film for all subsequent home video and DVD releases in the USA, along with all subsequent TV airings of the movie. The film retains the cut in the UK and Region 2 DVD release. The issue of this cut was discussed by director Brian Henson in the film's DVD audio commentary recorded in 2002 (again, except on the UK DVD release, which omits the commentary as well). There are common misconceptions and confusion surrounding two other songs written for the film that weren't seen in the final product. The songs "Room in Your Heart" (sung by Bunsen and Beaker) and "Chairman of the Board" (sung by Sam Eagle) were written by Paul Williams for the film. The two songs were recorded and mixed. However, they didn't move further into development because the filmmakers felt the film was already going to be quite lengthy, that the songs didn’t help progress the story, and that they would hurt the overall pacing and feel of the film. The two numbers were dropped from the script early on. These musical sequences never made it to production and were never filmed. Yet, since the filmmakers did not just want to waste the two unused Paul Williams tunes, the songs were included on the soundtrack album. Production Notes and Trivia *The film was directed by Jim Henson's son, Brian Henson. Despite the fact that the majority of the cast is comprised of puppets, this film is in one sense one of the truest adaptations of the original story because it is interspersed with scenes of a narrator (Gonzo playing Charles Dickens), who -- along with the characters -- recites many of Dickens' original lines. In 2011, Dave Goelz spoke of how the idea came about; *This is the first of the Muppet movies in which the focus of the story revolves around characters played by human beings. However, several pivotal roles -- in particular, the three Christmas Spirits -- were portrayed by specially-created Muppet characters. It was at one time considered that well-known Muppets would be cast in these roles (Piggy, Scooter, and Gonzo, specifically) before it was decided that it would detract from the ominous effect the spirits would need to convey.Brian Henson, Audio Commentary *Following the deaths of Jim Henson and Richard Hunt, other puppeteers took over the roles of some of their characters, though a few went into semi-retirement from newer Muppet productions. Steve Whitmire had taken over the role of Kermit by this time, and would do so for almost every subsequent Muppets production afterwards. Of Henson's regular characters, only Kermit, Waldorf and the Swedish Chef appeared in speaking roles (Rowlf, Dr. Teeth, and Link also appeared, although briefly and silently). Of Hunt's regular characters, only Statler and Beaker appeared in speaking roles (Janice also appeared, although briefly and silently, and Scooter didn't appear at all). This film was dedicated to both Henson and Hunt. *Near the end of the film, Scrooge and company pass by a store called "Micklewhite's." Michael Caine's real name is Maurice Micklewhite. *This is the first Muppet film not to feature any Sesame Street characters. * This film was originally planned to be a TV special. Lewis, Jim The MuppetCast episode 35 * The movie cost $12 million to make, and earned $27.5 million in theaters. Cox, Meg. "Kermit's Keepers: Jim Henson Is Gone, But Muppets Thrive Under His Children", The Wall Street Journal. August 9, 1993. Soundtrack :For the soundtrack album see: The Muppet Christmas Carol (soundtrack) The movie, like the three previous Muppet films, was done as a musical. The songs were written by Paul Williams and the score by Miles Goodman. A soundtrack album was released including the film's songs along with instrumental tracks of Goodman's score. In addition, recordings of two unused songs were also included on the album. Reviews :— Jonathan Romney. The New Statesman December-January 1993 issue, p. 60 :— Philip Kemp. Sight and Sound, February 1993. Cast , Dave Goelz, Steve Whitmire and Jerry Nelson performing pig businessmen]] and Steve Whitmire posing with the Cratchits]] *''Muppet Performers'' :Dave Goelz, Steve Whitmire, Jerry Nelson, Frank Oz, David Rudman, Louise Gold, Karen Prell, Mike Quinn, Robert Tygner, Donald Austen, William Todd Jones, Jessica Fox, David Shaw Parker, David Alan Barclay, Robbie Barnett, Ian Allen, James Barton, Joan Barton, Michael Bayliss, Simon Buckley, Dave Bulbeck, Marcus Clarke, Craig Crane, Sue Dacre, Taylor David, John Eccleston, Geoff Felix, Kate Frost, Ken Haines Ronnie LeDrew, Christopher Leith, Anthony Lymboura, Rebecca Nagan, Angie Passmore, Peter Passmore, Nigel Plaskitt, Judy Preece, Sally Preisig, Peter Robbins, Gillie Robic, Tim Rose, Kaefan Shaw, David Showler, John Thirtle, Ian Thom, Mark Alexander Todd, Ian Tregonning, Simon Williamson, Victoria Willing, and Phil Woodfine *''Human Cast'' :Michael Caine as Ebenezer Scrooge :Steven Mackintosh as Fred :Meredith Braun as Belle :Robin Weaver as Clara :Edward Sanders as Young Scrooge (Child 1) :Theo Sanders as Young Scrooge (Child 2) :Kristopher Milnes as Young Scrooge (Child 3) :Russell Martin as Young Scrooge (Adolescent) :Raymond Coulthard as Young Scrooge (Adult) :Anthony Hamblin as Boy #1 :Fergus Brazier as Boy #2 Muppet Cast *''Muppet Characters'' :Gonzo as Charles Dickens :Rizzo the Rat as himself :Kermit the Frog as Bob Cratchit :Miss Piggy as Emily Cratchit :Robin the Frog as Tiny Tim Cratchit :Statler as Jacob Marley :Waldorf as Robert Marley :Fozzie Bear as Fozziwig :Emily Bear as Ma Fozziwig :Betina Cratchit :Belinda Cratchit :Peter Cratchit :Dr. Bunsen Honeydew and Beaker :Sam the Eagle :Bean Bunny :Ghost of Christmas Past :Ghost of Christmas Present :Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come *''Background Characters'' :The Swedish Chef, Dr. Teeth, Animal, Floyd Pepper, Janice, Zoot, Rowlf, Lips, Sprocket, Droop, Lew Zealand, George the Janitor, J.P. Grosse, Pops, Mr. Applegate, Old Joe, Mrs. Dilber, Undertaker, Laundress, Lyle the Dog, Rats, Chester Rat, Masterson Rat, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Wander McMooch, Brool the Minstrel, Murray the Minstrel, Begoony, Mudwell the Mudbunny, Aretha, Snowman, Mrs. Appleby, Wolf, Bobby Benson, Vegetable Seller/Prisoner, Dogs, Penguins, Inkspots, Pigs, Vegetables, Link Hogthrob, Punch and Judy Puppets, Mouse Family, Old Skyball Paint, Horses, Babies, Geri and the Atrics, Frackles, Cashboxes and Locks, Whatnots, Christmas Turkey, Louise (chicken), Cats, Pigeons, Lobsters, Raccoons, Chickens, Frogs, Wolfhound, Cows, Sheep Additional Credits on the set of the movie.]] *'Executive Producer:' Frank Oz and Robert Kraft *'Producers:' Martin G. Baker and Brian Henson *'Co-producer:' Jerry Juhl *'Production Designer:' Val Strazovec *'Director Of Photography:' John Fenner *'Costume Designer:' Polly Smith *'Choreographer:' Pat Garrett *'Puppet Coordinators:' Mike Quinn, Karen Prell, and Rob Tygner *'Muppet Workshop:' **'Project Supervisor:' Mark Zeszotek **'Assistant Supervisor:' Peter MacKennan **'Creative Supervisor:' Tim Miller **'Design Consultant:' Michael K. Frith **'Muppet Costume Supervisor:' Connie Peterson **'Muppet Stunt Coordinator:' Fred Buchholz **'Fabric Dying and Painting:' Jason Weber *'Muppet Electro Mechanical Effects:' Larry Jameson (supervisor), Tom Newby, Tim Rose, Chris Barton *'Designers and Builders:' Rollie Krewson, Peter MacKennan, Tom Newby, Mark Zeszotek, Paul Andrejco, Abigail Belknap, Isabelle Dufour, Henri Ewaskio, Jon Gellman, Paul Hartis, Laurent Linn, Michael Wick, Heather Asch, Mary Brehmer, Edward G. Christie, Patty Farr, Jim Glavan, Jim Hammer, Anne Timinelli, Jean-Guy White *'Muppet Costumes:' Stephen Rotondaro, Barbara S. Davis, Carol Spier, Carmel Dundon, Victoria Ellis, Muriel Stockdale, Lisa Boquist, Carol Craddock, Liz McGarrity *'Jim Henson's Creature Shop' **'Creative Supervisor:' John Stephenson **'Production Supervisor:' William Plant **'Ghost of Christmas Past Designer:' Kevin O'Boyle See also *The Muppet Christmas Carol (video) *The Muppet Christmas Carol (soundtrack) Sources External links * Studies in Popular Culture -- A Weirdo, A Rat, and A Humbug: The Literary Qualities of The Muppet Christmas Carol * Original 2002 DVD review at UltimateDisney.com * Kermit's 50th Anniversary Edition DVD review at UltimateDisney.com 05 Category:The Muppet Christmas Carol Muppet Christmas Carol